The present invention is generally directed to the architecture and construction of machines which emulate electronic circuits. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an emulation engine in which individual emulation processors are configured in distinct planes or arrays and which are coupled to one another by means of multiplexor circuits. Individual emulation processors are organized in a fashion which solves problems associated with circuit density and input/output pin limitations.
The usefulness of emulation devices has increased enormously with growth in the complexity of integrated circuits. Basically, an emulation engine operates to mimic the logical design of a set of one or more integrated circuit chips. The emulation of these chips in terms of their logical design is highly desirable for several reasons which are discussed in more detail below. It is, however, noted that the utilization of emulation engines has also grown up with and around the corresponding utilization of design automation tools for the construction and design of integrated circuit chip devices. In particular, as part of the input for the design automation process, logic descriptions of the desired circuit chip functions are provided. The existence of such software tools for processing these descriptions in the design process is well mated to the utilization of emulation engines which are electrically configured to duplicate the same logic function that is provided by a design automation tool.
Utilization of emulation devices permits testing and verification via electrical circuits of logic designs before these designs are committed to a so-called "silicon foundry" for manufacture. The input to such foundries is the functional logic description required for the chip and its output is initially a set of photolithographic masks which are then used in the manufacture of the desired electrical circuit chip device. However, it is noted that the construction of such masks and the initial production of circuit chips, which operate in accordance with the designed-for functional logic requirements, is expensive. Any passage of a given device having the prescribed logic functionality through such a foundry is an expensive and time consuming process which clearly should be undertaken only once. It is the purpose of emulation engines to ensure such a single passage from the functional logic design stage through to the stage of chip production via such a foundry.
Verifying that logic designs are correct in the early stage of chip manufacturing, therefore, is seen to eliminate the need for costly and time-consuming second passes through a silicon foundry. Emulation, therefore, provides two very significant advantages. Firstly, the proper verification of a functional logic design eliminates the need for a second costly passage through the foundry and, secondly, and just as importantly, getting the design "right the first time" means that the design does not have to be corrected in the foundry, and accordingly, production delays are therefore significantly reduced and the time to market for the particular technology and technological improvements embedded in the integrated circuit chip is greatly reduced, thus positively impacting the ability to deliver the most sophisticated of technological solutions to the consumer in as short a time as possible.
An additional advantage that emulation systems have is that they provide an electrical circuit device which makes possible the early validation of software which is meant to operate the chips that the emulator is mimicking. Thus, software can be designed, evaluated and tested well before the time when actual circuit chips become available. Additionally, emulation systems can also operate as simulator-accelerator devices thus providing a high-speed simulation platform.
Emulation engines generally contain an interconnected array of emulation processors (EP). Each emulation processor (hereinafter, also sometimes simply referred to as "processor") is programmed to evaluate a particular logic function (for example, AND, OR, XOR, NOT, NOR, NAND, etc.). The programmed processors, together as a connected unit, emulate the entire desired logic design. However, as integrated circuit designs grow in size, more emulation processors are required to accomplish the emulation task. The aim of the present invention is therefore to increase the capacity of emulation engines in order to meet the increasingly difficult task of emulating more and more complex circuits and logic functions. In particular, the present invention does so by increasing the number of emulation processors in each of its modules.
In particular, the present invention represents an improvement on an existing emulation engine referred to as the ET3.5 Model. Also, in particular, the improved model is described herein and is referred to as the ET3.7 Model.
In an emulation engine in which there are a plurality K of emulation processors, the ideal situation is to have each processor be capable of connection to any one of the other K-1 processors. However, as the number of emulation processors K increases, the total number of processor-to-processor connections increases substantially as the second power of K. In particular, a fully connected network of K processors requires K(K-1) processor-to-processor connections. In such a fully connected network, each processor has K-1 connections to the other processors. However, physical constraints, such as connector size and/or pin size, make it completely impractical to construct fully connected networks when the number K of processors is large. For example, a fully populated ET3.5 emulation engine contains 33,280 processors. To keep the interprocessor wiring practical in a device such as the ET3.5, the processors are clustered hierarchically. In particular, an ET3.5 system, as designed, can contain from 1 to 8 circuit boards; each circuit board contains 65 modules; and each module contains 64 emulation processors. The processor array within each module is fully connected. However, each module has only a single connection to each one of the other modules on the same board. Similarly, each board has only a relatively small number of connections to other boards in the system.
Emulation processors can be added to an emulation engine such as the ET3.5 at any level in the hierarchy (engine, board of module). However, processor addition at each level has an associated penalty. For example, adding a second ET3.5 engine doubles the capacity and the cost, but processor-to-processor connectivity grows by a factor of four and is furthermore limited by engine-to-engine cabling. Adding new boards to an ET3.5 emulation engine requires, furthermore, an updating of the technology, the power supply and the cooling systems as well as a rework of the physical packaging into different frames and/or cages. Putting more modules onto each board is impractical since boards in the existing ET3.5 technology are already stretching currently available technology in terms of board size, the number of layers and the number of nets present on the board. As a result of these limitations, the improvements provided by the present invention are directed to systems in which more emulation processors are fit into the same physical area in an emulation chip module.
However, simply increasing the number of emulation processors is not by itself a sufficient solution to the problem since, with every doubling of the number of emulation processors, there is a correspondingly significantly large increase in the number of input/output pins required to accommodate the processors on any given chip die. However, existing systems are already at their essential pinout limit in terms of pin size and pin spacing for the purpose of moving signals to and from the module. Thus, a four-fold increase in the number of processors would require a corresponding four-fold increase in the number of I/O pins for each module. This would, in turn, require major changes to the emulation boards. However, changing these emulation boards is very expensive. And furthermore, the circuit boards, as noted, are already the most advanced printed circuit boards that current technology can provide. Additionally, a four-fold increase in the number of processors would normally mean a sixteen-fold increase in the number of processor-to-processor interconnections.
For purposes of better understanding the structure and operation of emulation devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,013 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.